


Family is forever

by GJRC1990



Series: Spider Web [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJRC1990/pseuds/GJRC1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAMCRO and the Ashby family in Northern Ireland have always been tied together, whether they like it or not. When SAMCRO touches down in Belfast to start the final push to finding baby Abel, they find that the Ashby's are more intertwined in the Sons of Anarchy MC then previously thought. Two worldwide charters of the Sons also join the search for Abel, but will it stop at that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spousal Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction starts from season 3, at the point when they hit Belfast. None of the existing characters in Sons of Anarchy are owned by me, anything written by me will be predominantly fiction, intertwined with as few events of the show as possible, as to avoid copyright issues. There will also be many characters I have made up, some from scratch, others from unrelated media. Anyone from the "unrelated media" are based on characters not owned by me, but will have their own original stories.

Keith McGee, president of the SAMBEL chapter in Belfast, was quite disturbed by the bit of news given to him by his Sgt. At Arms, Liam O'Neill. It was enough to make him hurry home, zipping through the narrow streets of Belfast at 55 mph. Enough to make his blood boil, to cause him to smash open the door of his humble apartment with his enormous right foot, shocking and startling an already irate Maureen Ashby, who was what most people would call his defacto partner but in the clannish world of the MC termed "old lady".

"Are yeh fucken insane, woman?!" Keith roared, stomping up to the woman at least half his size, breathing heavily through his nose. Maureen was not in the least bit intimidated by the larger man's attitude, however. She looked him square in the eye and snarled out, "and what seems to be up yer fat ass, Keithy!?". Keith, spluttering with rage at being addressed by this, took a backstep in an effort to stop himself from smacking her on her arse. "You-" he spluttered out, going redder by the second, "-you- WHY THE FUCKEN HELL DID YA HAVE TER CALL YER BROTHERS OVER HERE!?" "It was Kell's idea!" Maureen snapped, ready to give McGee a good smack in the mouth, "You know yerself that that shitbag O'Phelan's been doin' his best to bring war to Belfast! Kell and the council thought it'd be of help to call in some fookin' assistance!" "Assistance in the form of a bloody fat heist merchant and a family of redneck slash-n-hacks?" Keith snarled, getting more pissed off by the second as he advanced on Maureen. This was a mistake, as he was sent flying backwards by the resounding smack that Maureen had planted right on his nose. McGee, seeing red, was ready to throw the bitch out the window, when she straddled him, placing her hands around his throat. "Don't you EVER" Maureen hissed, nose to nose with her partner, "insult MY family AGAIN!". McGee, now frightened, wrestled himself from Maureen's grasp and backed away, eyeing her warily as he dug his keys to his Harley out of his pocket. "We'll talk about this later, love" he said, making every effort to control himself. Maureen just snorted and turned her nose in the air, marching away towards the bathroom, slamming the door. McGee shook his head, suddenly aware that Maureen had busted his nose. "Christ, that bloody MILF has one helluva temper on her... but I guess that's why I got with her. Haha" McGee thought as he exited the apartment, intent on visiting the hospital. He thought he'd give it a few hours and buy her some flowers and a bottle of her favourite whiskey. That should calm her down. "Haha, Irish lasses. Ain't they the most adorable creatures" Keith thought to himself, smiling as he rode off into the night.


	2. 2. Masculine Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellan Ashby holds court with his two brothers and their children, who have flown from all around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kellan Ashby, he is owned by Sons of Anarchy. All other characters are of my creation, with influences from other media.

Kellan Ashby smiled, fiddling with his collar as he rose out of his pew. He had just finished updating his 2 long lost brothers on the situation in his town that was about to increase ten-fold when the 2 younger men entered through the main church doors. The two adult sons of his Australian-raised younger brother, Kerryn. The boys shouted greetings to their long-lost uncle, embracing him upon contact. Kellan hugged his nephews long and hard, tears in his eyes as he studied them for a moment. The boys in question, Lucian and Leonard (who preferred to be called Lenny), were almost identical to their old man. Kerryn was a blue-eyed, black-haired Australian Irishman full of muscles and tattoos, and his two boys were the same. Whereas Kerryn was roughly 5'10 and stocky, his boys were well over 6 feet and still growing, and lean. Also, Kerryn was going grey with age, and sported a musketeer's beard, something his two boys hadn't quite taken too. Their uncle, Michael, who was Irish-born as well as Kerryn but raised in the States, looked relaxed and professional, his appearance very different to his brother's. Michael didn't have the musketeer beard and the shoulder-length wild hair of Kerryn, he had a 60's businessman-style clipped cut and was stubble-free. He was also the greyer of the two.

Kellan was the first to get the conversation back to business. "So I assume your Da gave you two a basic rundown of what has befallen us?" Kellan asked the two boys. "Yeah mate, we got the gist, Jizzdick O'Phelan stompin' his feet again?" Lenny asked with a wry smile, smirking at Lucian, then jumping with a start when both Kellan and Kerryn shot out of their seats in anger. "There is NO NEED for that language in a house of God!" Kellan thundered as Lenny got a smack in the head from his father Kerryn, along with a grunted threat, amid snickers from both Lucian and Michael, "But you are correct. Jimmy has been flexin' his muscle around here as of late. He's got your poor aunty Maureen hiding in her home and her shop, little Trinny has had to run the home errands, he's frightened her that bad." "Sorry Uncle Kell" Lenny said, shamefaced, "just let us know what you need done." 

"Hang on" Michael interrupted, leaning forward, "before you continue, what's this shit about Jax Teller's baby boy being pinched, and ending up over here?" Kellan sighed heavily, and spoke, "Baby Abel was taken by our cousin Cameron Hayes, in revenge for the death of his son Eddy. Cammy thought that it was Gemma Teller that had fired the fatal shot, when in fact it was ATF. Agent June Stahl, to be precise." "What, the Fed whore?" Michael exclaimed, sounding more amused, "shit, I dunno whether she spends more time blowin' perps or blowin' 'em to pieces!" Kellan, stiff at Michael's crass way of talking, continued, "I had Cammy killed. His actions could have severe repercussions for our cause. Of course, it wasn't enough to stop the lads from Charming from tearing over here like wild dogs. Maureen, against my advice, let slip that the little one was here in Belfast." "Well why the hell shouldn't she?" Michael demanded, annoyance creasing his face, "It's Teller's kid. He's gotta go back, no question about it." "Brother, its more complicated than you think" Kellan sighed gravely, "having baby Abel land in our hands, it's complicated things." "Complicated things how?" Kerryn growled, standing up. As much as he loved and missed brother Kellan, he was not going to let Kellan's dithering endanger the life of a baby, Jax Teller's baby especially. "I shall explain myself later on, to all of you" Kellan said, looking every man squarely in the eye, "But now is not the time to debate about the child. We need to focus on a bigger problem- Jimmy." 

"We'll meet back here later to draw up war plans" Michael announced, clapping his hands, "but right now, I wanna go and see my sister and niece, and get my drink on!" Hollers of assent from Kerryn and his two boys caused Kellan to slump slightly, but resigned. Kerryn gave Kellan a burning look that told him that this wasn't finished, and stumped towards the church doors. Michael asked that Kellan come along; Kellan, after some trepidation, agreed, opting to ride passenger with Michael. 

It was a cool, overcast morning in Belfast that greeted Lenny and Lucian as they mounted their Harleys outside the church, after being let out by Kellan's right-hand men, Michael and Sean Casey. The spot on Lenny's head where their father had hit him burned with a dull pain, though the cool breeze brought some form of relief. "Uncle Kellan, I'll never get the old bastard, eh Lukey?" Lenny smiled. Lucian smiled, then answered, "He's old, he has his ways, he won't change. Now get on your fuckin' bike, we have rellies to see, and our motherland's grog to sample." Lenny laughed as he struggled with his helmet- having long hair was a pain in the arse sometimes. Lucian often thought Lenny looked like one of those goth chicks, minus the lipstick and with stubble. "Hey Lenny, you want some advice?" Lucian smiled as his own helmet was strapped on, and his skull-print riding bandanna pulled up around his lower face. "What?" Lenny asked, still trying to adjust the helmet. "Get a fuckin' haircut, ya look like that Wednesday 13-lookin' shiela I fucked last weekend!" Lucian laughed, kickstarting the Harley to life, its roar penetrating the still Belfast air. Lenny swore at him as he finally got his helmet adjusted, kickstarting his own Harley. The two brothers roared off the pavement into deep Belfast.

It was about halfway to Ashby Alley that Lucian first spotted them- a ragtag group of kids, all around university age, and might well do, except that they were erecting a UVF flag in place of an Irish flag that was lying on the ground, having been trampled over. Lucian pulled up, Lenny following suit. "You see that shit, bro?" Lucian asked, his smile getting tighter by the second. Lenny didn't need to answer- he was already busy readying the MAC-10 he kept under his kutte. "Silence it" Lucian advised, pulling his own gun out of his kutte, which was a silenced Uzi. Throwing Lenny a silencer, Lucian turned to observe the group, which hadn't noticed the two brothers, too immersed in their frenzy of trying to damage Ireland's pride and cursing any Irish person out loud. Lucian figured they were British by their accents. "Great, our one half-business trip half-holiday and we run into a group of spoilt brats who think they're all hard cunts" Lucian sneered softly, waiting for Lenny. Lenny his gun prepared, hidden back inside his kutte, motioned Lucian to follow. The pair trailed the group which had left the flag pole to walk into the nearby back alley. The UVF goons were deep into the alley when one of them turned to see the two brothers approaching.

"G'day boys and girls" Lucian began, smiling as he strolled towards the group, "me and my brother here saw what you were all doing. I need to tell you little cunts that we don't appreciate it." "Fuck you, Aussie dog!" screamed one fat, red-headed man, brandishing a dirty knife. "Yeah get the dirty bikie dogs, get 'em!" cheered the rest of the group, pulling out bats, knives and clubs. The group charged towards the two brothers, screaming like feral natives. It was the last mistake any of them would be able to make. Laughing, Lucian and Lenny drew their guns and opened fire, cutting the group to bits in a hail of gunfire. It was all over in seconds.

Not suprisingly, there were no police sirens, no nothing. The modern silencers attached to the guns had done a wonderful job of keeping the killings silent. Lenny giggled like a madman as he and Lucian counted the bodies. 12 in total. The only sound heard were the tolls of the church bell and what sounded like a Harley approaching. Lucian lit a cigarette and offered one to Lenny, their favourite thing to do after killing someone. As the brothers talked and joked about their latest triumph, a voice rang out of nowhere, startling the two: "Glad ter see that even our Aussie brothers are keepin' in line with the cause." The second they recognised the Scotsman's voice, both boys lowered their guns. The man walking towards them was heavily scarred on his face, giving the strange impression that he was always smiling. "Chibs, you mad bastard!" Lenny shouted running towards the older man, nearly knocking him off his feet, "when the hell did you get here?"


	3. Booze, Boobs and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild party thrown for the new arrivals turns violent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no characters out of Sons Of Anarchy are owned by me, and that applies for whatever else I put out from now on. Some of my OCs are, again, influenced by other media. Again, all works of mine are of my own creation. That applies to what else I put out from now on.
> 
> This chapter contains references to real-life deceased criminals.

"Christ, I feel like a redneck" Filip "Chibs" Telford complained as he threw yet another body in the river, devoid of its stomach and intestines, taken courtesy of Lucian and Lenny. It was a method designed for a body to easily sink in a waterway and never float to the surface. Lucian had learned this via a biography on The Ice Man, a deadly US Mafia hitman, who was reported to have tortured and killed well over 200 people over the span of 40 years before being caught and thrown to rot in jail. Being hitmen themselves, Lucian and Lenny often combed true crime articles for new and inventive ways to torture and kill their marks. Their reputation didn't come without a lot of work, however; 6 years each in Australian special forces, along with studying criminal psychiatry with the FBI, had enabled the pair to become an effective killing team, leaving scores of bodies, found and unfound, all over Australia and federal police scratching their heads. The two of them earned a small fortune every time they killed someone (or multiple people, depending on the job), but, being faithful, they always gave 60% of their earnings to their MC. The Australian chapter of the Sons Of Anarchy.

"Haha Chibby, thought you'd be used to this sort of shit, seein' as ya live in the desert now" Lenny laughed, dragging the corpse of a fat man by the ankles. "Charming ain't like those hills in Victoria where you shitheads come from, at least we have civilization" Chibs sniped back in a mock smarmy tone, cutting out the stomach and entrails and throwing them into the river, gagging as the stench of the entrails hit his nostrils, earning him a round of laughter along with "you fuckin' wuss" from the two younger men. Glaring at the younger idiots, Chibs stared them down for a second before charging at them, the boys' laughs turning to shouts of fury and revulsion as they scrambled to avoid the torrent of vomit Chibs had aiming in their direction. "You dirty miserable old prick!" Lucian growled, though he couldn't help but grin, the vomit laying within a centimetre from his boots, meaning he dodged it, "we were only fuckin' jokin' with ya! Did fuckin' Seppoland rip ya sense of humour out ya arse or somethin'?!" Lenny hadn't been so lucky; his new pair of baggy jeans and skate shoes had just been christened by Chibs' half-digested breakfast. Spluttering and retching, he fixed Chibs with a murderous glare, before snarling "you're washing my fucking clothes and showering me when we get to Aunty Maureen's!" before stomping off to his Harley, grumbling to himself. Chibs smirked and giggled, wiping his mouth and heading to his own Harley, Lucian pouring fuel on the remains of the victims and setting them alight.

 

As Lenny, Lucian and Chibs rolled into Ashby Alley, a full crowd of Sons and wives, girlfriends and hangers on were already well into a party, thrown in honour of the arrival of the Mother Charter of Sons of Anarchy... Run by none other than one of the First 9, Clay Morrow, with one of the two founding fathers' only surviving son, Jax Teller. Cheers went up as the three new arrivals made their presence known, Chibs wildly yelling as he embraced his brothers and Crow Eaters. The group, not knowing who the two younger men were, eyeballed them with curiosity as they made a beeline straight for their father, Kerryn, who happened to be deep in conversation with four people: a small blonde woman who the boys immediately recognised as their beloved aunt Maureen; and three strangers, an older grey-haired man, a woman who could have been any age, and a younger blond man who was probably their son. Kerryn looked over as his two boys approached, a smile etching on his face. "Hey pops" Lenny smiled as he and Lucian approached, embracing their father, before turning to Maureen, who, having just noticed the two, had thrown herself into their arms. "Sweet Mary Mother and Joseph boys! Its been years... shite, you're both skinny as rakes!" Maureen squealed, immediately glaring at her older brother as if he was to blame for their stature. Kerryn, looking suprised, protested "What? I've been feeding them! Not my fault the little bastards are runnin' off all the shit I've ever put into their guts!" "Well you two will be pleased" Maureen smiled to the boys, "I've been savin' ya favourite stew, just for you two!" "Come on Ms Ashby, not before you introduce us" grinned the older man, his hand outstretched, "I'm Clay, boys, and this is my wife, Gemma, and my stepson, Jax." Lucian and Lenny introduced themselves, shaking the hands of the three strangers. Or two, anyway. Clay and Jax were immediately outgoing and friendly towards the pair, while the mystery woman kept her arms crossed, looking the boys up and down, a glare etching over her face. "Mom... come on, don't take it out on these two" Jax said, almost pleadingly, to Gemma. Clay cast her a warning look, none of which helped. Gemma turned on her heels and marched away, but not before hissing "anyone with the last name Ashby is a scumbag in my books." "Gemma!" Clay snapped, obviously annoyed. He turned to the four Ashbys behind him; while Maureen looked sympathetic and slightly guilty, Kerryn was furious. "Look, I'm sorry about her..." Clay began before Kerryn cut in; "I know that's ya missus Clay, but don't fuckin' bring her near me! You need to teach her some respect!" Kerryn snapped, eyes bulging. Clay and Jax tried to protest that it was maybe the jetlag combined with the missing baby Abel that was contributing to Gemma's temper, but Kerryn was having none of it. Fuming, he shot a filthy look at his sister and muttered something unintelligible to his sons before storming away. "Look, fellas, let's just grab a beer and sit down somewhere, have a chat" Lenny suggested, playing the role of peacemaker, "and tell us what the hell happened". "So Cammy killed the young bloke, roughed up ya missus, pinched the kid and fucked off?" Lucian said incredulously, while Jax and Clay nodded their assent, "fuck, and there was me thinkin' Uncle Kellan was just being the drama queen he usually is." "Yeah, and Kellan knows where Abel is" rang out a voice behind them. Clay and Jax turned, shocked; the speaker was Michael Ashby, looking royally pissed. "Well fuck, hit him up and let's go get him!" Jax exclaimed, suddenly on his feet, to which Michael gave a bitter laugh, "yeah, like we haven't spent the last three days trying to get the old bastard to give up the kid! I've been asking around the city, and no fuck's telling me shit! Kellan's got'em all with their fuckin' hands tied!" "You mean to tell me" Clay snarled in a low voice, "that he's been playin' us from the minute we stepped foot on this moss-covered shithole?" "He's playin' all of us" Michael snapped, "some crisis of conscious or some shit! Tellin' us about his 'brotherly love' for John Teller, how John wouldn't have wanted this life for his kids, yadda yadda yadda...!" "If it wasn't for Maureen" Michael continued, taking advantage of the shocked silence, "no one would have known where Abel was". Jax, taking all of this in, sunk with his head in his hands, seemingly defeated. Clay started consoling him, before turning to the three Ashbys, "you boys better get the old priest to pull his head out of his ass, cos if anything, and I mean ANYTHING" Clay said in a low, menacing voice, "happens to that baby... I don't care if he's ya family. He'll be meetin' his god via my fuckin' hands around his throat." That won't be neccesary" Michael protested vehemently, jumping to his feet, about to start shouting before Lucian cut in "don't worry about it mate, we'll help get the kid back, even if I have to beat it outta our do-gooder fuckwit of an uncle" he smiled, a hint of a sadistic smile playing around his lips. Clay, satisfied, rose to his feet and grasped Lucian's outstretched hand, nodding his thanks, before turning to head back to the party, leaving Jax sitting with them. A couple of hours later, the party had started to die down. Jax had gotten to know the three Ashby men he was sitting with. Michael, as he found out, had been shipped to the United States as an 8 year old after his parents had died, while Kerryn, being 16 at the time had moved to Australia and joined the army over there, leaving Kellan in Ireland to take care of Maureen, the youngest, who was barely a toddler. Michael had been in the Marines, just like Jax, and had served in the Gulf War and Somalia as a Sergeant before being dishonourably discharged for "disobeying a direct order"; he had led his fireteam against a group of militants holding foreign aid workers hostage in Mogadishu, killing all of the bad guys and saving the hostages. However, this had been against the orders from his commanding officer (a "fuckin' ass-kissin' desk jockey" as Michael put it), and was unceremoniously booted from the Marines and had served 2 years imprisonment in Fort Leavenworth before being released. Finding his way back to his homestate of Montana, he patched into the Montana Sons of Anarchy chapter there, quickly rising to President in 3 years. Michael had immediately plunged the MC into prostitution, armed robbery and gun running for the IRA, raking in millions, making SAMTANA (Sons of Anarchy Montana) one of the highest-earning charters across America. Lucian and Lenny, the twins, as Jax found out, had been born in Bendigo, Victoria, Australia, to Kerryn and their Finnish mother, Kustaava. Patching into the Bendigo chapter of the Sons when they were both 16 before joining the Army, they went into Australian Special Forces after two years in infantry, serving a further four years in operations in Libya, Nigeria, Ukraine and Iraq, before being honourably discharged and rejoining their father in Bendigo, where, upon finding that the charter was being run into the ground by a police informer named Terry "Foghorn" Hetherington who bullied the presidency away from Kerryn, immediately swung into action to return the Ashby name to the seats of power in the MC. Foghorn mysteriously disappeared after the boy's 25th birthday party, and had never been found. Once Kerryn re-established himself as President, Lucian and Lenny had weeded out Foghorn's loyalists and driven them to a shed in remote South Australia, where they spent a week torturing them before killing them and feeding their remains to the 900 kg wild pig they had found living in the bush. Like Michael, the Bendigo charter earned their money through armed robbery and gun trafficking, though they also bought an old beer brewery and established a business making beer and spirits for nationwide consumption. It also served as the perfect cover for their armed robbery and gun-running operation.

"... it was a mad party, that was" Lucian grinned, having finished telling the story about feeding Foghorn's loyalists to their pet pig, smirking at the look of shock and horror on Jax's and Micheal's faces. Lenny, who had been giggling like a loon at the memories, immediately went white and shouted "GET THE FUCK DOWN!", diving to cover his brother, uncle and Jax. The men hit the ground as screams and gunfire erupted around them. Jax was in a panic: where was his mother, Clay? His brothers? Were they okay? "Keep your goddamned heads down, I gotta get to Mom!" Jax screamed, terrified. Michael scrambled in his kutte for his Taurus revolver, while Lucian and Lenny were rolling towards a nearby garbage unit, Mac-10s at the ready. "Jackie, head down and run to the house! We'll cover you!" Lenny screamed, taking aim with his Mac and letting loose a fusillade of bullets at the now visible attackers, who, Jax could see, were outfitted in a motley arrangement of camoflage and thrift-store clothing, wielding a mixture of pistols, shotguns and machine pistols, shooting indiscriminately, trying to kill any Son. Jax took aim with his Glock 17 at a thug with a shotgun and fired, the bullet instantly striking the man's head, dropping him. As the thug fell, two of his comrades seen Jax and raised their handguns, only to be mowed down by a fusillade of 9mm bullets and .357 rounds, courtesy of Lucian and Michael. Jax ducked and weaved behind cover like a madman, slowly advancing on the carnage surrounding the Ashby row house. He could see Chibs Telford and Opie Winston, along with a few unknown SAMBEL brothers, coordinating offensive fire with rifles and shotguns towards the motley group of attackers, who by now were getting low on ammo and worse with their aim. Jax could see one attacker pointing his automatic at Opie; terror kicked in, and Jax rushed towards the man, tackling him to the ground and pummelling him. A heavy boot caught under his chin and he flew backwards, falling on his ass, only to be pounded with fists and feet. The attackers were yelling in British accents, their leering eyes and screeching mouths the only thing Jax saw as he slowly slipped into darkness. All of a sudden, a faint popping noise had all of his assailants fall on top of him, dead.

 

It was Opie that dragged him to his feet. "You okay bro?" the bigger man asked Jax, his face showing fear and worry. Jax wasn't completely knocked out, but he came close. His head felt like he had headbutted a moving train, it was hard to keep his eyes open and judging by the sticky wetness he felt enveloped his face and clothes, he figured he looked like someone had thrown a tub full of period blood on him. He wasn't far from the truth. "Unnhhhhh" was all Jax could muster before collapsing again, this time passing out.

Opie had Jax by his underarms while Lucian had grabbed his legs, carrying him into the house while Chibs followed along with a large medical bag, itching to fix Jax right away. Maureen, admist a fit of swearing and tears, had directed them to the spare room, while Gemma hovered over the whole scene, sobbing at the sight of her broken child, all the while being soothed by Clay. Clay, though, was having a hard time keeping it together. Thankfully, the Sons had suffered no other casualties, apart from Juice Ortiz needing a shotgun pellet dug out of his ass, but the sight of his stepson bloodied and unconscious was very disturbing for him. As Chibs set about patching Jax up, assisted by Gemma and a young girl named Trinity, who was the daughter of Maureen, Clay, Opie and Lucian made their way to the loungeroom, where Keith McGee, the president of SAMBEL and one of the First 9 along with Clay, was holding court before a group of bloodied, angry and frightened Sons and women. Apoplectic with rage, McGee was shouting at a captured attacker on the floor, who had been bound and gagged, and was being held by a stranglehold by none other than Happy Lowman, another member of SAMCRO and one of two of its most vicious killers, the other being Tig Trager, who for some reason wasn't in Ireland.

Happy leered at the fat, pasty young man who was dripping blood, all the while with McGee in the fat man's face, interrogating him about who he was affiliated with. The fat man, gagged, could only nod or shake his head at McGee's bellowed taunts and questions. The smell of human faeces was in the air: the fat man had spectacularly shit his pants when Happy produced a switchblade and held it to his eyeball. "For Chrissake, throw this fat bastard into the tub and hose him off!" McGee bellowed, his eyes popping slightly with rage, "and have yer bloody way with him afterwards I suppose!" he added as Happy all too willingly grabbed the captive's feet and dragged him off into the bathroom, making sure to hit the captive's head on every wall along the way. McGee, trying to catch his breath, looked around the room at his brothers and their women and children: the large couch was occupied by Juice Ortiz, who was wincing every time he shifted in his seat, with Kerryn Ashby holding a sobbing Maureen beside Juice, soothing her, he himself covered in blood. Lenny and Michael sat on the other side of Juice, talking in hushed whispers, both of them relatively unscathed. Opie Winston had occupied a wooden chair and was busy sipping Irish whiskey straight from the bottle, nursing a gash on the side of his face, sharing the bottle with Geezer, a SAMBEL member. And Clay Morrow was in conversation with Lucian and Bobby Munson, SAMCRO's Secretary and bookkeeper. Clay, like Opie, had a gash on the side of his face, while Bobby was holding a cloth to a gently bleeding nose. Lucian had split his head open after tripping over the pile of bodies on top of Jax. There was also two others in the room, watching McGee intently: two longhaired Europeans, one male, one female, who were identical twins, in Sons kuttes and hooded jackets, their kuttes identifying them as part of the Stockholm, Sweden chapter. Both were well over 6 feet tall, with or without riding boots, and both had dark brown hair and silvery grey eyes. They looked for all the world like Old Norse Gods and Goddesses, except the notion was spoiled by various tattoos and heavy eye shadow on the girl's part. And they, too, had injuries resulting in extensive blood loss. 

 

Keith's eyes nearly fell out when he noticed the strange-looking man and woman in his living room. "And by ye old grace of God, who the devil might you two be?" Keith croaked, moving shakily towards them, with his hand outstretched. "Forgive us Mr McGee, we slipped into the party way before the shooting started" began the woman, in perfect English laced with a smooth Swedish accent, "this is Gustav", pointing to her male twin, "and I'm Anneliese." "Pleased ter meet ya lass, lad" McGee grumbled, shaking their hands, "but why are yer both 'ere?" "Our old boy Torsten sent us over here" began the man, smiling slightly, his accent as smooth as his sisters, "said we had to find and kill someone named O'Phelan."


	4. 4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrivals in Belfast settle in; during the hunt for Abel, a little history is revealed.

"You two look so much like yer Da" Kellan Ashby smiled at the two Swedish bikers standing before him in the church. "You know Pappa?" Gustav grinned, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Yeah kids, your old man and us were real tight back in the day" Michael interjected, having just jerked himself out of his thoughts, reclining in one of the pews. "Egentligen? När fick du träffa killar?" Annaliese smiled. Given the looks of confusion on Kellan's and Michael's faces, and the smirk on Gustav's face, it was evident that she had forgotten that she was in a country where English was the norm. Reddening slightly, she cleared her throat and asked again in English "Really? When did you guys meet?" "Oh back in the early 80s, when I was a teenager and Kellan here was already starting to go grey, I came home for a visit" Michael began fondly, " it was when I first met JT as well, who invited your dad over to talk about puttin' up the Stockholm chapter. They were all old friends of Kellan here." "Torsten was the most honest man I have ever known, apart from JT" Kellan said fondly, a hint of nostalgia and sadness in his voice, "he, like JT, had a vision for his club that didn't include mindless violence". "He is still like that" Gustav smiled, "our business over home is all legal." "Even guns?" Michael asked, thinking that surely a country like Sweden wouldn't have a single gun outside an army base. "Just about everyone has guns over there, even assault rifles" Annaliese interjected, surprised at Michael's lack of knowledge, "we don't have to hide them in warehouses like over in the States. Our clubhouse is out the back of our gun shop." Michael whistled, then said "I gotta get over there sometime" then promptly dozed off. Exhausted from the previous night's firefight.

 

While Gustav walked outside for a smoke, Kellan and Anneliese kept talking:

"It might be a problem, you and Gustav being over here hunting for Jimmy O"  
"Why? SAMCRO's looking for him too? I thought the blond man was looking for his baby?"  
"They think Jimmy O knows something about the baby, and Liam O'Neill too."  
"Is it just about little Abel?"  
"No, it gets deeper... Chibs Telford wants Jimmy O's head on a plate."  
"Did Jimmy give him those scars on his face?"  
"Aye... also took Chibs' wife and daughter for himself, booted him from his homeland."  
"So it's personal? That's okay, me and Gustav can work with them, they won't mind."

 

Annaliese and Gustav Lindstromm were weaving through Belfast traffic, heading for Ashby Alley. Maureen, the blond woman who only looked half her age, had graciously insisted they stay in her loungeroom until they end up going back to Sweden. Even though the house was already bursting with her, McGee, Trinity, her two long-lost brothers, Kerryn's boys and the Teller-Morrow group of three, she hadn't minded taking in these two strange-looking Swedish kids once she knew why they were there. Which is why the two Swedes were to be seen entering Ashby Alley with large duffel bags slung across their shoulders. Maureen, by coincidence, was working out how she was going to keep all of her guests fed when the Swedes walked in, with huge smiles on their faces and duffel bags teeming with food and drink. "Mother o' Christ, you shouldn't have!" Maureen exclaimed, happily hugging the two foreigners. "No trouble, really- we were worried ourselves about how you were going to feed all of us, so we went hunting and gathering" Annaliese smiled, throwing her twin brother, Gustav, a knowing smirk. Trinity Ashby, Maureen's daughter, entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep, then stopped in her tracks when she saw all the food being piled from the bags. "Shite... you got all this for us?" Trinity asked, blindsided as to how anyone could be so generous. "Oh we did, vacker flicka (beautiful girl)" Annaliese smiled, reaching into the duffel bag, "and, my little friend, we got something just for you, for your birthday." Trinity, curious, scratched her head and shuffled over, taking the neatly wrapped package from Annaliese. Unwrapping it, she nearly dropped it, gasping. It was a limited edition bottle of Jameson, aged 40 years... costing god knows how much money. Trinity knew that she saw it going for well over 400 GBP down at Carrington's Groceries, which is where she suspected all of it came from. Hugging the Swedes while stammering thanks, she set it carefully down on the bench, then said "Ma, we've gotta pay these two back somehow. That's a lot o' stuff, even for a house full of people." "Oh don't worry about money" Gustav grinned, an evil smile creeping about his face. Annaliese had a look of pure evil in her eyes as she cackled, which caused Maureen and Trinity to stare at her in wonder. "Hang on you lot" Maureen grumbled, though she couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking she already knew the answer, "how exactly did you get a hold of this much food?" "Oh it was simple really" Gustav began, "we went to some shop called Carringtons, we were looking for Trinity's gift and maybe to see how we could help for food. We found the Jamesons, and seen that it was marked down to half price. Of course, the owner, doing as the English do, could see that we were foreign and tried to charge us double, then dared to speak to us like we were shit on the bottom of his shoe." "Don't tell me...!" Maureen exclaimed, shocked. "Well the big shithead ended up without his head, his entire shop stripped, and his safe emptied... and his balls lopped off" Annaliese laughed, "oh, and we thought we'd bring some food home from the shelves. You've got a lot more in the van. Mr McGee, your husband, is making his prospects freeze it all." Maureen didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'Mother Mary, how is it that I can have so many loons under my roof' she thought to herself as she hugged the Swedes again in gratitude. Trinity, meanwhile, was busy sifting through the bags, sorting the food, hoping she didn't happen to find a stray set of testicles. Or a human head, for that matter. 'God, they're as bad as those cousins of mine from skippy nut nut land' Trinity thought to herself, thinking of her cousins Lucian and Lenny.

 

Jax Teller was a very pissed off man. And so was Clay Morrow. They were fuming and snarling at the terrified man tied to the chair, who was trying to protest through a gag that he didn't know anything about the attack on the Sons at Ashby Alley the previous night. "Bullshit!" Lenny Ashby bellowed, moving in closer with the blowtorch, intending on inflicting pain and committing murder. Ignoring the man's screams, Lenny flipped the chair over, so the captive was on his back. He turned the blowtorch up to full flame, then aimed for the man's balls. The man started screaming as Lenny set his balls on fire. Lucian was lolling around, smoking, bored and agitated: he had already killed two other men believed responsible for the attack. Tortured them to death, taking inspiration this time from a bunch of loons responsible for what was known as "the bodies in the barrels" murders, in South Australia in the 90s. He giggled as the hapless man in the chair screamed bloody murder. A knock at the door interrupted the interrogation. Lucian walked over, answered; the arrival was Happy Lowman. Grinning at Happy like a loon, Lucian showed him in, and Happy was able to see the full carnage- the piteous sight writhing in agony, his family jewels resembling a burnt bacon strip. Happy snickered, clapping Lucian on the back, before speaking to Jax and Clay. "Jimmy O has been lying to us this whole time" Happy began in his raspy voice, apparently relishing in his mind whatever he was fantasising about doing to Jimmy O when he got a hold of him, "he knew all along that Abel is being held somewhere here in Belfast." "What? why the fuck would he lie?!" Jax shouted, enraged all over again. As Clay stared at the Tacoma Killer, menace written all over his face, Happy continued, "no idea. But I'm gonna find out... right before I squash that puto's skull into the dirt." At the sound of that, the captive in the chair began screaming through his gag, trying to somehow bite it open. "Oh i think our friend here knows something" Clay spoke darkly; smirking, he tore the man's gag off. The man blubbered, with much difficulty, "Okay! Okay! I give up! Jimmy paid us to wipe you lot out last night!" "As I suspected" Clay snarled, kicking the man, "how much was it? Can't have been too much for a ragtag gang of Brit kids with shitty third world guns... what were you hoping for, anyway?" "He offered us Ashby Alley in return" spluttered the man, "as soon as he took care of those 2 whores and the priest that lived there". At this, Lenny and Lucian stormed forward, armed with knives, and started stabbing the man like knives in butter. "Those "whores" are our auntie and cousin!" Lenny growled, as he started sawing through the man's neck; there was no real point to the frenzy. The man was dead as soon as Lucian punctured his chest. "Idiots! We could have gotten more out of him!" Clay yelled, aiming a kick at the Ashbys. They dodged his kick and fixed murderous stares upon the SAMCRO president, as if daring him to try and attack again. Jax, sensing a fight, jumped in between as Lenny started to shout and shouted "it's fine! We got what we needed, now how are we gonna deal with the rest of these assholes?!" A long silence hung in the air, then Happy answered; "dump this bitch's head in UVF territory. Those pendejos will soon talk... of course, we kill them afterwards" he said coolly, nodding towards the two Ashbys. "Haha I like the way you think, mate" Lucian grinned, bending down to finish what his brother started. Several minutes later, the five Sons were readying their Harleys, one of them armed with a human head. "Dump his head, then meet us back at the Alley, I could use a drink" Jax said, all business. "Righto, see yas soon" the Ashbys chorused, nodding to Jax and Happy while throwing Clay a dirty look, to which they got an icy stare and no reply. As the two Australians roared off, Clay snarled "them little bastards need to learn some respect. Just wait til I speak to their old man." Jax, too used to his stepfather's stubborn ways, merely shook his head and gunned his engine, waiting for Clay to take the lead. As Jax and Clay rode back to the Alley, Happy decided to follow the Ashbys. He had an offer for them.


End file.
